In Between The Lines Chapter 2
by 28dOOMDoom28
Summary: SORRY that's in a new story. : [Part IM Story] Jake helps some friends even if it means sacrificing his own crush to help others. LillyMiley


**_A/N FIRST OFF...this is the second chapter but since I couldn't add chapters I thought I'd add the chapters sepereately as chapters until decides to work properly on my home computer. SORRY FOR THE TROUBLES._**

**I was looking at the last chapter and realised I forgot my Disclaimer…EEP! **

**Disclaimer (For all chapters): My Name is Walter and I own Disney so all bow down towards me!!! Men in white lab coats come and take me away Ok…So I'm a teenager with too much time and annoying imagination… I don't own Hannah Montana (even though if I did I'd be some big corporate genius rich person)**

**Chapter Two: Madness Thickens**

Lilly, Oliver and Miley stood by Lilly's locker the next morning, getting ready before first period. First period however, was unfortunately Physical Education and meant that they had to change sooner rather than later. Lilly shut her locket and turned towards her 2 best friends before suggesting that they get changed.

They quickly walked over to the Gym changing rooms and scurried in. Lilly and Miley went over to the lockers and started to change into the white polo shirts and blue track pants, well shorts for Lilly. What each girl did not notice was how they kept a close eye on one another.

"So Lilly, when do you think you won't be grounded anymore?" asked Miley, who was tying her shoelaces.

While Lilly was fixing her hair she replied, "Hopefully in 2 weeks time. Mum really wasn't happy and it didn't help that Matthew dobbed me in and completely blamed me." She sighed, thinking about all the things she would mi8ss for the next 2 weeks.

"Don't worry Lils. I'm sure she'll lightening up and at least let you see friends."

"Yeah, I hope so. I would miss you and Oliver too much." She laughed nervously, before turning over to her friend and smiling.

Miley noticed how full and lush Lilly's lips were at that moment and had to restrain herself from just kissing her best unsuspecting friend. Her heart was beating faster than usual and she could feel herself turn redder at all the thoughts, which were entering her mind.

"Uhhh, let's go into the Gym now" Miley suggested, trying to return to normal before getting caught out.

Inside the gym stood most of the class. The girls were flirting with the boys near the corner of the room, and those who weren't were mucking around in the centre of the room. Things were just as normal as they always were. Miley, Lilly and Oliver were standing to the side of the room sharing their own jokes. Oliver snorted so loudly that the whole gym went quiet to silently make fun of him.

"Lilly!" he whined. Lilly only rolled her eyes. If Lilly and Miley hadn't been talking about their latest fashion craze for Lola ad hadn't suggested wearing pink tutu with a Christmas jumper, he would have never had that little outburst.

Soon enough, the PE teacher appeared out of her office and called the class together. She had light brown, almost blonde hair, blue eyes and had pale white skin, which was quite uncommon for someone living in Malibu. She wore a grey t-shirt and ¾ track pants.

"Ok class. Today we're going to be climbing the ropes" Everyone groaned, cause her to break out in a smile. "Actually were really going to be playing indoor cricket." It became apparent at this point that not only did this English PE teacher have a wicked sense of humour but also had the ability to influence the staff of their school to play non-American sports.

The class looked at her like she had grown 2 heads, since nobody had the first idea what cricket was. "I'm going to split the class into 2 teams. Team 1 will be batting first. Team 2 will be fielding. When batting, the idea is to hit the ball, or not it is optional. You must protect your stumps, and you have to try make as many runs as possible before being either bowled, run or caught out. You can also be bowled out." She paused and looked around the room, but didn't care that most people hadn't followed. "Bowlers it is overarm only. Clear?" The class again simply gave her another look, so she simply shrugged it off and formed the 2 teams.

Team 1 consisted of Miley, Jake, Becca, Chad and many others. Team 2 included Lilly, Oliver, Sarah, Dandruff Danny, Amber, Ashley and a few others.

Miley and Jake was the first batting pair and Oliver was the first person to bowl. His first "bowl" was wide. His second was on the pitch, meaning Miley swung for it and ran as fast as she could to swap positions with Jake.

Oliver's over finished and next up to bowl was Lilly. She had perfect aim on the first try and ended u bowling Jake out. He looked a little upset but went onto the sidelines with the rest of his peers.

It was now Chad and Miley batting against Lilly's bowling. Miley looked over to her best friend and showed that she was ready. Lilly bowled a spinner, which Miley hit and ended up with a four. Chad hit the next ball and scored a six. On Lilly's last bowl, Miley got out. She however did not look the least bit unhappy.

Miley who now sat next to Jake on the sidelines, kept her eyes glued to her blonde friend. She was enchanted and all she could not form a single thought except for Lilly's face and name.

Jake, who watched everything closely, noticed the small exchange between friends. He especially notices the smile on both Lilly's and Miley's faces often associated with crushes. It then all became clear to him, although he decided to stay quiet for the time being.

After PE, by the lockers Jake approached Miley. "Hey" he greeted. She seemed less then impressed. "So I…" but he couldn't say it. There were too many possibilities and it was the wrong timing. "I thought you should know, your t-shirt is on backwards" He then walked away, ashamed by his cowardness.

So the day continued.

**Ok there is another Chapter finished. I've got a migraine, but I promised myself that I'd finish this today. Sighs If you ask me this chapter was a little anti-climatic, but I'm hoping that a little further into the chapters that I will be able to use the normal writing as a good story telling method. Meh, until then (Dinners ready YAYNESS)**

**Faithfully yours,**

**Sal (Doomie)**


End file.
